


Hesitance

by madnessiseverything



Series: Insight [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 And What Lies Beneath the Stones, Post-Episode: s02e03 And What Lies Beneath the Stones, Pre-OT3, but he's smart and has nice people to think of, first work in this fandom yay, jake stone needs a hug, mentions the others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small insight into Jacob Stone's thoughts as he writes "Dr. Jacob Stone". 2x03 coda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitance

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for The Librarians! Wheee.  
> This show took me by surprise and now my fingers itch to write so much stuff about this group of cuties. I started with Jacob cause why not.  
> This fandom needs more fanfiction and I hope you enjoy my first addition.

Jacob Stone knows that he can make his own decisions, can do what he wants to now, surrounded by the walls of the Annex. He is perfectly aware that nothing should be holding him back.

He deletes his alias and comes as far as pressing the ‘J’ key before pausing. He stares at the blinking line waiting for the next letter to visualize and wishes his mind would stop reeling, would stop repeating words from years ago, as well as those his father tossed his way today. He wishes that his brain could stop listing all the times he hid behind the brim of his cowboy hat, along with the world of knowledge engrained into his memory and the feeling of utter hopelessness he had felt when he rejected the university.

He lets his head drop slightly and breathes in, then out. He wishes he could stop caring about all those years of dumbing himself down and having his father slam his foot on any words coming out of Jacob’s mouth. Without glancing up at the screen he taps out an 'a’ and a 'c’ and closes his eyes. He still can feel the tense air in the bar, how his father’s dismissal had hit him so suddenly after the months of being free of the permanent glare his father faced him with. He hates how off guard it had taken him, that despite his straightened shoulders and resolve to not let his father get to him it still had left him fumbling for an explanation when his father knocked back his drink glass.

His fingers are resting on the keyboard, ready to type out his title and continue on. He wishes his mind would join them at the start of something better. But his brain refuses to let him continue his name.

And then he remembers the soft, unreadable look Ezekiel gave him before going down into the ground with Isaac Stone, the small nod as Jake clapped the side of the helmet. He remembers Cassandra, baring her truths with a small spark of defiance in her eyes and giving him that sweet smile before she left him alone in the Annex to write. He looks up and types out the next few letters of his name, stopping again as he bites his lip. His fingers hover over the keyboard. He can do this. He can publish something that finally has the right name, his name, below the title.

He thinks back to Eve gripping his shoulder and patting his cheek and replays Jenkins’ words about family.  
Maybe he still cares about those memories that stopped him in the past.  
But as he feels a small twitch in his lips, looking at the typed “Dr. Jacob Stone” in front of him, he realizes that it doesn’t stop him. He is a Librarian, he can learn to give less power to his past while saving the world and publishing under his real name. 

He can learn to be less hesitant of his own genuis and knowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: madnessiseverything
> 
> come and rant about jassekiel with me.


End file.
